Butterfly
by Neko Oni
Summary: NaruSasu. Sasuke was beautiful bathed in the moonlight. And he was Naruto's. formerly titled Under the moonlight
1. moonlit walk

Whee! Fluff and sap! Naruto x Sasuke 4 eva! &strikes a cheesy victory pose&

Now for all the technical junk….

SUMMARY: Naruto and Sasuke under the moonlight.

WARNINGS: yaoi, some swearing.

PAIRINGS: Naruto x Sasuke

DISCLAIMER: Stands for entire fic. I don't own Naruto. I wish I did, but I don't.

NOTES: This bunny was born from a fortune cookie I actually got that said "This is a night for love and affection." Funny thing is, I was on a date with my boyfriend at the time! Then, three weeks later, the jerk breaks up with me for a stupid stick insect. -.- Yeah, talk about irony….

But at least Naruto-kun's not a shallow, self-centered, narcissistic jerk. That's why I love anime boys! &huggles Naruto and Sasuke&

And Naruto-kun would never, ever, ever leave Sasuke-kun! &nodds her head& yupp yup!

&&&&&&&&&&&

BUTTERFLY

By: Neko Oni

Sasuke picked moodily at his barely touched bowl of rice. He scowled at his food, poking the raw fish and oysters with his chopsticks. Next to him, his mother tilted her head back, finishing off her fifth cup of sake. She smacked her lips in satisfaction, then glanced down at her son, leaning over on her cushion.

"Sasuke, you've barely touched a thing. Stop moping." She elbowed him in encouragement. "Tonight's a magical night. You should be enjoying yourself, like Naruto."

Sasuke narrowed his dark eyes and laid his chopsticks down. His mother frowned. He kept his head lowered, refusing to look at her. His father laid a hand on his mother's shoulder and whispered in her ear. She turned her head; several people at the long, low table were staring at her and her son.

She grabbed her husband's sake cup and hoisted it high in the air. "To fabulous food, and good times with good friends!" She toasted. "Kampai!" Everyone else held their wine cups up and toasted as well before drinking.

Sasuke's stared through his jagged raven bangs that hid his pale, oval face. At a table across the room, sat Yondaime, the fourth hokage, with his son, Naruto, in his lap. The blonde boy was laughing with his father at some joke.

The hokage's child shoveled in sushi until his mouth was full, then turned his head. Blue eyes met black. Sasuke scowled when Naruto smiled with his cheeks bulging and gave a slight, friendly wave. Sasuke turned his head away, glaring down at his own food.

"Isn't your Sasuke feeling well? He hasn't smiled all night." A woman across from his mother said with a not-so-casual glance at the youngest Uchiha boy.

His mother put a fake grin on, but his father cut her off, waving his hand. "He's nowhere near as moody as Itachi.. Teenagers are so hormonal." His father grinned when the other adults laughed.

Sasuke grit his teeth and glared at his rice bowl. Even when it came to moods, Itachi out did him in their father's eyes. Itachi. Itachi.Itachi. Wonderful, brilliant, genius Itachi. He growled, then jumped when his mother laid a hand on his forearm, under the table, to quiet him.

She looked down at his untouched food. She took his full bowl and replaced it with one of her empty ones. Sasuke turned his glare on her. "Here." She placed a fortune cookie-in front of him and poured him some more green tea.

Sasuke pouted as his mother ate his cold food. After staring at the adults conversing over his head, then at the fortune cookie, he broke it open. He nibbled on the hard, semi-sweet cookie while crushing the rest of it in a fist. He smiled at the small pile of crumbs on the table in front of him.

He raised one slim hand, using the long sleeve of his silk, navy kimono to cover his mouth as he yawned. He listened briefly to the conversation of the grown ups but didn't hear anything interesting. He curled his upper lip. Magical night indeed.

He noticed the white paper with red writing poking out of the crumbs. Out of sheer boredom he pulled it out, brushed the crumbs off, and read it.

(This is a night for love and affection.)

Sasuke sneered and tossed it onto the table. Tonight was a huge, annual celebration in Konohoa. Viewing the full moon. That was always a special occasion, a time for families to gather and feast then gaze up at the moon, for lovers to exchange vows and declarations of love. But tonight was the first full moon of the first month. An extra special time when the village gathered as one and had a huge feast and party. Tonight was a magical night. Especially for the young. It was a night to fall in love.

If you belived in all that rot. Sasuke stuck his tongue out at the paper. His foul mood was worsening when someone tapped his shoulder. He jumped, twisting his head around and glaring. "Naruto."

Naruto grinned at him, one hand running through his rumpled blonde hair. "It's getting late…" The blonde glanced down at the rows of tables. Only the older adults were left, chatting. They'd seen too many full moons to feel particularly thrilled, and the young children were already asleep, curled up in their parents' or relatives' laps. Everyone else had slunk off to find a romantic spot to wait for moon rise.

Naruto's cheeks tinged pink. "And…well….I was wondering, I mean, everyone else has already gone….and since it's just us two…I thought we could, you know…."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You want me to view the moon with you?"

Naruto's blue gaze dropped, hearing the rejection in the harsh voice.

TBC…

&&&&&

Questions? Comments? I'm here!


	2. fight

Thank you all you lovely reviewers.

Domo arigato minna-san! &bows&

I tried to keep Sasuke in character when I wrote this, but that means Sasuke's…well, Sasuke.

I'll give away a small spoiler; Sasu and Naru fight. But I'm sure y'all saw that coming…hopefully, you'll find it humorous though…

Oh, wait, don't rush off! Just a reminder: Sasuke's got a potty mouth!

And y'all know the rating, right? &points above to T rating& So I don't wanna hear any complaints about potty mouths! Cuz I shall simply laugh- you've been warned three times. Ignore this and complain to me then I shall laugh my arse off and call you stupid.

Also, this is YAOI. That means boys kissing other boys. Don't like it? Get lost.

&grumbles& You know, I really hate having to repeat myself…

&&&&&&

Naruto's blue gaze dropped, hearing the rejection in the harsh voice.

Before Sasuke could say anything, his mother clapped her hands. "Oh, that'd be wonderful! Go, Sasuke. And if you see your brother, make sure you tell me who he was with in the morning!"

Naruto still looked at Sasuke, and dark haired boy's mother shoved him off his cushion, knocking him off his knees and into the blonde. Naruto beamed, snatching Sasuke's thin wrist and bouncing to his feet, pulling the unwilling Uchiha behind. "C'mon, lets go. All the good spots are gonna be taken!"

Sasuke still hadn't caught his balance. It was hard in the restricting kimono. Naruto worsened things by constantly pulling on his hand, jerking him and forcing him to keep up. Agitated, Sasuke jerked back. And fell.

Strong arms grabbed him and pulled him into a warm chest. "Sasuke?"

"You idiot!" Sasuke yelled. Blue eyes went from concerned to angry.

"You're the klutz."

"You're trying to rip my arm off!"

Naruto smirked. "Can't keep up with me?"

Obsidian eyes narrowed and he pushed Naruto off him. "Not in this THING!" Sasuke gestured vehemently down at his kimono. Naruto's blue eyes widened then raked over him.

The kimono was gorgeous; it had been Sasuke's mother's when she was younger. It was of fine silk, navy blue in color, with lilac butterflies and white lotus blossoms drifting across the dark blue silk. With his pale skin, raven hair and onyx eyes, Sasuke stunned those who looked at him.

And, boy, was Naruto stunned. The sun was setting, painting the sky in a beautiful rainbow of pinks, yellows, and oranges. When evening set in, and the moon rose, like a siren, Sasuke's beauty would be in full bloom. Sasuke was a child of the night. A waif of the moon.

The dying sun highlighted Naruto's golden hair, making it look like fields of rippling wheat, and his eyes were as blue as a summer sky. Naruto was sunshine, a warm summer's day. Even his spirit, his attitude, was of summer. He was full of life, full of energy , and never gave up. He was joy and happiness in contrast to Sasuke's doom and gloom.

Sasuke shook his head, realizing he was staring at Naruto. And Naruto was staring at him. "What are you looking at, moron?" He snapped.

Naruto shook himself. "That's what I'm trying to figure out."

Had Sasuke been a cat, his fur would've fluffed up and he would've hissed. "Screw you, asshole." He growled and stalked off.

Naruto grabbed his thin wrist, pulling him back. Sasuke dug his heels in; Naruto dragged him along. "Stop being stupid. Is it your period?"

SLAP! Naruto's cheek stung, as did Sasuke's palm. The Uchiha boy stuck his nose in the air. "Fuck you." He pulled the confining, wrapped skirt open, hiked it up, and stormed off.

Naruto glanced back at the tables and colored paper lanterns strung above them. They were out of eyesight; the feast was only marked by the glowing colored lights and moving shadows of people. He cursed, rubbed his cheek, and chased after Sasuke.

Tbc…

&&&&&&

Review. Please.


	3. apology

Well, only a couple of chappies left! This is just a short lil ficcie. But it's so cute. And fluffy. Even if Sasuke's being a prickly prat. I tried to keep him in character, but I don't think I succeeded very well. Oh well, I tried. Se la vi…

Some of you might've noticed a name change; this used to be called "Under the Moonlight" but I have an older fic that has a very similar name, and I heard the Dance Dance Revolution song "Butterfly" and I just thought it was perfect for this fic. So I changed the name to "Butterfly".

Animeji asked how old they were- I had no specific age in mind when I wrote this, but they're supposed to be same age as in the show- 12-13 ish or so. Preteen.

And this chapter the romance kicks up a notch!

And of course, a huge thank you to you lovely reviewers! You reviews are what keeps this story going!

&&&&&&

Sasuke tramped down a darkened path lined with dense trees, heading home. He hated moon viewing. And he hated fortune cookies. Especially ones with romantic fortunes in them. And he loathed the hokage's son. Even if he was cute.

Woah. Naruto. Cute. Cute Naruto. Sasuke halted mid-stride. Where did that come from? He glanced up at the sunset. The brilliant colors were fading. The sky was slowly turning a dark blue as night crept in.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and twisted him around. "Damn it, I'm sorry, okay?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and turned his head away, nose still in the air. He opened his eyes partially, obsidian orbs focusing on the red mark on Naruto's cheek. Slowly, he raised one slim hand and laid it on the mark. A perfect fit. He raised his eyes, staring into piercing, bright blue ones, then looked down at the ground. "Maybe…maybe I was a bit out of line…" He muttered, barely audible.

Naruto snorted.

Sasuke pulled away, turning around and presenting Naruto with his back. His voice was breathy but more audible. "I shouldn't have hit you." He stood still for a moment, feeling Naruto's eyes burning into his back, then walked off.

Naruto blinked as Sasuke left. "H-hey! You bastard!" He took off after Sasuke yet again. He couldn't believe the brat. Sasuke apologized, well came as close as the haughty beauty ever would to an apology, then he still has the nerve to take off?!

"Get back here!" Naruto quickly caught up to him, firmly grabbing Sasuke's wrist and yanking him close to him.

"Naruto! What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke yelped as he was pulled close once more. He felt Naruto's body heat and smelled the blonde's scent, a mix of sunflower seeds, freshly cut grass, and slight perspiration. Naruto's lips were parted, face screwed up in consternation. Sasuke stared at his lips, unconsciously licking his own.

"What are YOU doing? You're supposed to watch the moon with me." Naruto watched as the tip of Sasuke's pink tongue darted out, moistening his pink lips. He wondered if they were as soft as they looked. And what Sasuke tasted like. He stepped in even closer and lowered his head.

Tbc…

&&&&&&&

Naruto can't resist Sasuke.

And you can't resist reviewing. You want to click that purple button as much as Naruto wants to lock lips with Sasuke-chan.

So Naruto kisses Sasuke- woot!- and you review, and I update, and we're all happy bunnies. So, help spread the joy and review!


	4. kiss

"What are YOU doing? You're supposed to watch the moon with me." Naruto watched as the tip of Sasuke's pink tongue darted out, moistening his pink lips. He wondered if they were as soft as they looked. And what Sasuke tasted like. He stepped in even closer and lowered his head.

Sasuke's dark eyes widened, his breath caught in his throat. He tugged, trying to free himself, but Naruto's hand tightened about his wrist. He was trapped. Warm lips descended upon his own, and Sasuke's breath was stolen from him.

He froze in shock, lips parting under Naruto's tongue. An arm snaked around his slender waist, pulling him flush into Naruto's warm chest. Sasuke laid his hands on the blonde's shoulders to push him away. But somewhere from brain to limb the message got lost, and instead they slid up into the tousled blonde locks.

Naruto moaned, drinking deeply of Sasuke and crushing him against him. The boy tasted like the green tea he'd been drinking, and the fortune cookie he'd eaten. Going dizzy, needing oxygen, the blonde pulled back.

Sasuke gazed up at him dazedly, pupils dilated and lips swollen and moist. He breathed raggedly and laid his head on Naruto's shoulder. "Woah." He husked.

Naruto wrapped both arms around the slender form, one hand running over Sasuke's silk clad back. He laid his head atop Sasuke's fluffy black hair. "Glad to know I'm that good." He chuckled, beyond pleased with himself.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Shut up." Naruto scowled. Sasuke smiled and closed his eyes, burrowing into the silk of Naruto's kimono. It was a lot looser than Sauske's, allowing for more comfort and movement, and didn't have the tight, thick obi that his had. Sasuke shivered and felt Naruto's arms tighten about him.

Crickets serenaded the young lovers, and the shadows of thick trees danced around them in the evening breeze while trees whispered their secrets to one another. It was considerably darker out now, all traces of sunlight gone from the sky. Stars twinkled merrily against the navy sky. The moon was not high, but it had already risen. It glowed full and bright like a polished shell.

"Look at that." Naruto sighed, staring at it. He'd never seen a moon rise like this before. He always enjoyed watching the moon rise, but tonight…"It's…wow! I've never seen a moon so bright, so…" He trailed off, unable to find words to describe it. "It's beautiful! It's…it's.."

Sasuke kept his face buried in Naruto's shoulder, but the blonde's continued stumbling over words caused him to peer disdainfully up. He'd seen moons before; there was nothing special about them. It was just the same old moon, rising for yet another time. Nothing to get excited about. But it was nice and warm in Naruto's arms. Rolling his eyes, he turned in Naruto's embrace and looked up.

"That's so cool! It's like, glowing and stuff! It's so..wow! " Naruto continued to ramble. "This is special. The moon's almost…" He screwed his face up, trying to find the right word.

"Magical." Sasuke whispered, snuggling further into Naruto, a small smile playing about his lips as he stared up at the moon with Naruto's arms around him. He laid his hands atop Naruto's and squeezed them.

"Yeah! That's it! Magical!" Naruto beamed and kissed Sasuke's forehead. "It really is beautiful, isn't it?" But Naruto wasn't looking up at the moon anymore. He was gazing down at Sasuke.

"Yeah." Sasuke agreed, staring up at it.

"It's the most beautiful moon I've ever seen." Naruto stared at him.

Sasuke nodded. Naruto's lips suddenly descended on his own. He pulled back only to twist around, and their mouths met once more, lips pressed against one another. Sasuke closed his eyes, pressing against the blonde. Moons could be beautiful. And sometimes, fortune cookies were right.

OWARI

&&&&&&

That was all fluffy, sugary sweet and romantic! Well, I hope that satisfied your sweet tooth. I know it did mine- I probably got a couple of cavities. But I love Sasuke being snuggly with Naruto. Squee! Fluff! Sapp! Waff! Waffles!

Sasuke: O.o Waffles?

Yesh! Golden, buttery waffles drizzled with warm sticky syrup-

Sasuke: What does that have to do with anything?

I'm hungry, and I want waffles! O

Sasuke: ..What about reviews?

Reivews are good, and so are waffles!

Aside from wanting waffles, proof-reading this makes me wanna write a sequel. A lemon! Squee! Lemon pie! When Sasu and Naru are all grown up, and Naru is the hokage and him and Sasu get jiggy wit it under the moon. Woot! Romantic lemon! &strikes cheesy Lee and Gai victory pose& Oooh…or I should write an m-preg with Sasu and Naru….

Sasuke: Heaven help me! . 

All in all though, I probably won't get around to writing one, so if anyone out there feels inspired or is looking for a bunny, there you go. Feel free to take. Just let me know, cuz I wanna read it! Oh, hell, I'll even offer my services as a beta for it!


End file.
